Frozen Dreams
by NoTearsFalling
Summary: Follow the journey of two demigods as they help fight in the war again Olympus. They are only children of minor gods, but they are brave at heart. Will they succeed in destroying Olympus, or will they themselves be destroyed in the process? Only time can tell. (Coauthored by Trevor607 and NoTearsFalling.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit, Aug. 31: Hi guys, NoTearsFalling here. I took down the story and reposted the first chapter because it was glitching and saying that no one had viewed it even though there was a review. Anyway, if you like it, please review/follow/favorite!**_

 **A/N**

 **NoTearsFalling: Hi guys! This is a new story by me! But wait, there's more. It's not only me. I'm coauthoring with Trevor607. (He's an amazing author, let me just say that.) This new story by us includes our OC's that we have created. My OC's name is Aria, and Trevor's OC is named... well, Trevor. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. :D Also, this first chapter was written my me. (Trevor and I will switch between writing the chapters.)**

 **Trevor607: Hey guys, Trevor here. I'm also helping with this new story, being co-authored by both me and NoTearsFalling. We hope you enjoy this first chapter, and make sure to review to tell us what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO. (Pity, ain't it?)**

* * *

Trevor sighed as he ran a hand through his black, windswept hair. Being one of the generals of Gaea' demigod/monster army was trying. He constantly had to read and approve reports that came in from the demigods that patrolled the area. The most interesting thing that had happened in the past two months was when one of the demigods had fallen into the creek. That and when some random pizza man got lost in the area. Why there was a pizza man in the middle of Ancient Greek ruins was a mystery to Trevor.

Once again Trevor sighed. Two years of paperwork, and the most thanks he had gotten from Gaea was a sleepy, creepy smile. Trevor shivered. Gaea's smile was colder than his mother's, and _that_ was saying something. Thinking of his mother brought a rare smile to Trevor's face. His mother was Khione, goddess of snow, and she was the best woman that he knew. Many people considered Khione to be, well, cold. Despite common belief, however, if she cared for someone, then she cared for them deeply. At first glance Trevor, like his mother, appeared to be cold and distant in demeanor, but they had a special bond that could melt their ice and leaves normal loving mother and son. Of course, no one cared to notice the fact that they were more than cold and cruel people.

Suddenly, there was knock on Trevor's bedroom door. He raised an eyebrow at that. Who would be bothering him at this hour? Yes, it was only mid-afternoon, but his mother and grandfather were on business, and no one from Camp Gaea was brave enough to visit him at his grandfather's ice castle. Trevor cleared his throat, "Who's there?"

"Hey little nephew. It's me, the awesome Zethes." a cocky voice called from the hallway.

Trevor frowned. He didn't have the best relationship with his mother's two brothers. He thought they were idiots disguised as gods, and they were just afraid of him because he was so much like his mother. "You have my permission to enter."

Zethes opened the door, "There there. Miss me?"

"No." Trevor replied bluntly, "Now, is there a reason for your presence?"

Zethes rubbed the back of his head, "Dude, you're just as formal as Khione. Cut it out." Trevor stared at him with his icy blue eyes until he threw his hands in the air. "Okay, yes! There is a something. Morpheus had joined us in the war."

"And I care why…?" Trevor trailed off, not really seeing the point.

"Apparently, Morpheus is sending us some kind of aid in this war besides his own self. We don't know what it is yet though. Your mother wants you to be there to meet it."

Trevor odded absentmindedly as he thought of the possibilities. Was it magic or power? No, Morpheus was not a magical deity, and although he was powerful, he was the only one who could use his powers. Was it a demigod? Trevor ruled out that possibility too. As far as he knew, Morpheus had yet to have a demigod child in this age. As for others, what would he need with another child of the gods? That left one more option in Trevor's mind, a weapon. He shook his head. Even that idea seemed impossible. What weapon could that god of dreams have that they didn't already have?

"Nephew?" Zethes broke Trevor out of his thoughts, "We really need to get to camp."

Trevor nodded as he stood up from his desk, "Let's go."

* * *

Footsteps pounded against the ground, and ragged breathing could be heard as a Aria raced along an alley. Her heart was beating wildly as she heard the shouts echoing against the walls. The sunset had set hours ago leaving the alley dark and cold. Aria muffled a scream as her long dark hair flew in front of her face and caused her to trip on a can that was lying in the middle of the alley. She stumbled to her feet and kept running, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Ambrosia could fix that later.

Suddenly, Aria came to a wall and stopped, casting her dark blue eyes right and left, trying to find a way to escape, but it was a dead end.

"Hey guys, I found her!" a voice called. Aria turned to see a gang of kids slowly surrounding her. She lept between two of the kids, trying to escape. It didn't work. As they surrounded her, Aria only had just enough time sent a prayer to her father. Suddenly, there was a flash of light before one of the kids whacked her on top of the head with something heavy. Aria's last thought was that she hoped that the light was someone coming to save her, and then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

Trevor straightened his black furred jacket as he entered Camp Gaea. Camp Gaea was a camp that Gaea had set up for her army to stay and train at. Trevor had seen both the Roman and the Greek camp during his past travels and had come to the conclusion that Camp Gaea was better than both camps combined. For the most part, it was a very orderly camp, but the residents there were very happy and had fun pranking each other and whatever else they did for fun. Granted, there was the occasional fight when two monsters or demigods didn't see eye to eye, but those were quickly put to an end by the camp leaders.

Camp Gaea was different than the other demigod camps. While it still held the famous rule of "most powerful demigods are automatically camp leaders", it was slightly different. Camp Gaea didn't have powerful children of the Big Three to lead camp. Instead, the leaders consisted of the most powerful demigods, monsters, and the one or two demi-titans that roamed around camp. Trevor was one of these leaders and was very respected for it. All though most people feared him more than they respected him. Something about being the son of the goddess of snow quite literally sent shivers down their spines.

As Trevor passed the camp store with Zethes in tow, he yelled at a two children of Hermes that were there, "Mika, Sydney, you are supposed to be guarding the store, not stealing from it!"

The two mentioned kids turned to him. They might have stuck out their tongues at a normal person upon hearing that, but seeing as he was a camp leader, they settled for pouting and running away with the loot that they had. Trevor shook his head in annoyance. Whoever had made the decision to have children of the god of _thieves_ guard a store was a complete idiot. Although in Trevor's opinion, there were quite alot of idiots at this camp. Now, if he was in full control, he would have sent them all away and gotten better troops. Sadly though, they didn't have very many options for this war. In fact, they were lucky to have two children of Hermes seeing as he wasn't on there side for this war. Unlike the war with Kronos, most demigods and gods were siding with the Olympians this time.

"Hey Trevor, we're almost there." Zethes spoke pointing ahead of them.

Trevor held his hand up to his eyes to block out the sun as he tried to see what was there. It was useless. The sun was just too bright to see anything past a few yards. Trevor spared a glance at Zethes, "Do you see anything?"

Zethes shook his head, "In this light? Naw, we'll see when we get closer."

Trevor was not usually one to get excited about trifle things, but he couldn't help the giddy feeling that came up in his chest as he walked. After all, whatever this was couldn't be any more boring than watching two monsters fight over a sword that they didn't even know how to use. Trevor would never admit it, but he walked a little fast than normal and almost broke out in a run. He didn't though. He had a reputation to keep.

Suddenly, Trevor could see it. Well, it wasn't an _it_ really. What Trevor saw was a _whom_. As Trevor came up the slight incline and into the shade, he could see a girl lying on the ground right at the base of a small tree that marked the entrance to camp.

As Zethes walked up beside Trevor, he whistled, "Wow, she's hot."

Then, the girl opened her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **NoTearsFalling: Hey guys, it's me again. Please tell us if you like it. :D**

 _ **~NoTearsFalling & Trevor607**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own PJO, just our two OCs.**

* * *

The first thing that came to Trevor's mind was; _Okay, this is an unpleasant surprise._ Morpheus was never known for sleeping with mortals, so this girl was probably his first demigod child in centuries. As he was thinking, the girl got off the ground. She had slightly wavy black hair that hung to her waist and dark blue eyes. She was short, and Trevor guessed that she was about 5'3. The girl had a grey T-shirt, black jeans, and black Nike tennis shoes. A sword hung from her side, but he couldn't see what the sword was made out of seeing as it was hidden in a dark grey sheath. Trevor noticed that she, like Morpheus, was wearing a long black coat and had no shadow. He just had to ask so that what he was thinking was right.

"Hello, are you by chance a daughter of the dream god?" The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, and who wants to know?" Trevor took his hands out of his jacket pockets, and made a small blizzard appear in his hands.

"I am Trevor Adams, Son of Khione, and this strange looking fellow beside me is my _uncle_ Zethes, son of my grandfather Boreas." Zethes gave him a humorous look.

"No need to be so formal nephew, just talk to the lady." Zethes looked in the girl's direction and gave her wink, to which the girl gave him a glare. Zethes laughed. "Oh, Trevor, looks like we got a feisty one. Ha Ha! My favorite kind." He tried to get closer to the girl, but Trevor pushed him away.

"Enough with your flirting, Zethes! Go grab me the reports that I left on my desk. They are back at Boreas's castle. Hurry too, I don't want them to be tardy."

Zethes pouted. "Nephew, you are no fun! Just like Khione…" Zethes sauntered off to get Trevor's reports, and neither the girl or Trevor took their eyes away from him until he disappeared from their vision. Trevor turned back to the girl.

"May I now know your name?" The girl crossed her arms across her chest.

"Name's Aria Night, daughter of Morpheus, which you already knew. Would you like to explain that?"

 _Oh, this girl. just woke up and already asking for answers… Who does she think she is?_ Trevor thought.

"Your father already sent us word of your arrival. I was just supposed to retrieve you and bring you back to camp." The girl, now known as Aria, gave him a questioning look.

"Which camp? Jupiter or Half-blood?" Trevor chuckled. He pointed behind him, and Aria finally noticed the large gate leading to an even larger camp.

"Neither. Welcome to Camp Gaea. The camp made by the Earth mother herself."

* * *

Aria was at a loss for words. That flash of light before she was hit must have been her father, and he had brought her to this place. A camp for demigods, monsters, and even demi-titans that were supporting Gaea in the upcoming war. Also, he had joined Gaea's side, and had brought her with him as some sort of champion. Of course, this camp was somewhat better than both the Greek and Roman camps, which she wasn't a fan of anyways.

The Son of Khione, Trevor, was much taller than her at what she guessed was about 5'11. He had windswept black hair going to the left side of his face, and it down to just below the his icy blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black furred jacket, and black Nike running shoes much like hers. Around his waist sat a dark blue sheath. From what Aria could see of the handle, it looked to be made of ice.

Trevor started her tour, and the first stop was the camp's dining hall. It was huge, and was almost identical to the one in Camp Half-Blood, except this one had a majority of monsters sitting at the tables. Trevor, as she now knew was one of Gaea's generals, had pointed to the dining hall.

"This is what you call controlled chaos." Almost right after he said it, a fork was thrown in his direction, in which he simply moved his head to dodge it. He sighed. "Okay, minus the controlled part. Please excuse me for a moment." Trevor walked in, and the dining hall instantly went from rambunctious and annoying, to quiet and calm. He put his left shoe on the first table.

"Now, which one of you threw that fork. We have a strict rule for throwing things in the dining hall." No one spoke. Trevor sighed. "Okay, whoever did it, you have 10 seconds to speak, or everyone here will become an ice sculpture!" Again, no one spoke.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…" A tall, blonde-haired boy at the far left table got up from his seat. _Son of Apollo,_ Aria thought.

"I'm sorry sir, it was me! That fork was intended for the empousa over there! She called me-." he didn't get to finish his sentence because he had frozen over. Trevor calmly walked over to the now demigod sculpture, and kicked it with his shoe, shattering it into hundreds of tiny fragments. The crowd was still silent. Trevor turned back around, and glared at the table, where the Apollo boy was sitting.

"I don't care what anyone says to anybody. This dining hall was built for eating, not playing around, yelling, screaming, and throwing things. You all act like children during times of war. I will not tolerate that in my army. The next time I see anyone throwing things, or disobeying the rules, I will _not_ hesitate to freeze you all. Carry on." Trevor then walked out, putting his hands back in his jacket pockets, Aria looked at the scene, a little shocked by how easily Trevor disposed of one of his _comrades_ , a fellow demigod nonetheless.

Trevor walked up beside Aria again, gesturing forward. "We need to finish this tour. Do not fret about what just happened. Caleb has been disobeying the rules for weeks now. As you saw, that was his last warning."

Aria looked at him. "Death is still a little harsh. Couldn't you have made him clean the dishes or something?"

Trevor gave her a small smile. "I think you have me confused with one of those Olympian fools. That was just an example. No one will break the rules again after seeing _that_."

Aria just nodded silently and followed Trevor as he began to walk forward, pointing at large tents and white marble structures, describing what they were, and their purpose. "That is the camp store. That is where the army can buy healing products, weapons, and even their own food. Apparently, monsters and humans both like steak."

Aria spoke for the first time since the dining hall incident. "That's pretty obvious. Speaking of which, does the store have any ambrosia? I think I sprained my ankle before being teleported by my father."

Trevor nodded and went inside. When he came back out, he had a small plastic bag. It would've been funny if she didn't witness a death moments before. Trevor took out the godly food and gave it to her. "Here, this should help."

She took it from his hand and threw it into her mouth. Aria, of course, tasted her mom's homemade cookies. She smiled at the memories, then frowned when she remembered what had happened to her mother. The reason why she couldn't taste her mother's real cooking anymore. Trevor noticed this, and wasted no time asking her questions.

"What do you taste?" He asked curiously.

"Oh this? Just my mom's cookies." Trevor nodded and moved on. "Is your leg better?"

Aria turned her left leg back and forth. She nodded. "I think so, I can't feel any pain." Trevor turned back around.

"Good. I still have many things to show you, and we can't be delayed any further. I must report to the _Giants_ right after this tour of our camp." Aria noticed how Trevor's tone changed to venomous when he said Giants. The same tone he used when he introduced his uncle. Aria smirked. _So this Son of Khione doesn't like the giants, or even his own uncle. Who does he even like in this entire camp?_ Aria was broken out of her thoughts when Trevor shook her arm. "Let's continue. Over there, to the left of the dining area, is the buildings that house the demigods. To the right of the dining area is the tents that house the monsters."

Trevor again pointed out in front of him, towards a large pit in the ground. "That is the arena. That is where I train the demigods in weapon training and close combat. I train the monsters there too, but only during the night, where some of them are more powerful."

He moved his pointer finger over to the large, opened up, metal warehouse next to the pit. "Those are the barracks. That is obviously where we keep all of our weapons, armor, and magical items."

Aria nodded. "Trevor, I have a small question."

Trevor stopped speaking and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

'Where is this camp located?"

"Well, it is located next to the Acropolis, the center of the God's worship back during the ancient times. I would've built the camp on higher ground, like the slope of the original Mount Othrys, but the Giants have a higher chance of getting what they want, because they are Gaea's spoiled brats. They didn't realize that where we are now, we could easily be ambushed by almost all sides."

Aria stopped him before he could keep talking. "So, about the whole, camp thing…"

Trevor sighed heavily. "Yes, we are in Athens, in between the Acropolis and exactly 25.4 miles away from Sparta. Trust me, I've studied the landscape. I even sent a Son of the Messenger to run all the way to Sparta and back."

Aria stared at him, "All the way?"

"Of course. Did you think I was going to have him go halfway?" Trevor asked as if the very idea was idiotic. "Anyway, as a general of Gaea's army, it is my job to try to convince you to join. What do you say?"


End file.
